New World
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: A SuperFlash fanfic. Based after Crisis On Infinite Earths. What if more things changed after Crisis?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and welcome to a SuperFlash story. After watching Crisis On Infinite Earths, I came up with an idea: what if something else happened when the Earths merged? Something to two heroes?**_

_**This SuperFlash story I dedicate to my best friend, Savitar-X-Supergirl to being a great friend and thank you for always being there with me. And it's thanks to her all my SuperFlash stories are amazing! So I hope that she especially enjoys it.**_

_**I don't own CW, DC Comics, Flash and Supergirl. I hope you enjoy it.**_

**Earth Prime, S.T.A.R Labs Research Facility:**

After Crisis was over, Barry stayed behind and was sitting around the table he had shown the team. Whilst he was happy to live on the same Earth with heroes such as Supergirl and Black Lightning, but he was down in the dumps as he had lost his best friend: the man that helped him become a better hero.

"Barry?" The speedster turned around to see Sara walking towards him, Barry stood up then hugged the White Canary. "You best head home. Go and spend time with your wife." Sara told him, Barry looked down at the ground then looked at the glass cabinet which housed Oliver's Green Arrow suit.

"Sara, do you think that when Oliver rebooted the Universe, something else could've altered?" Barry asked as he was curious, Sara walked over and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Barry, if Ollie did change anything else, I'll tell you," Sara told him with a reassuring smile, Barry nodded then he looked at Sara. "Now go home before I decide to kick your ass home." Sara threatened with a smile, Barry chuckled then the pair gave each other one last hug.

"Let's see each other again, Sara." Barry smiled, he then ran off to see Iris back at the loft while Sara stayed behind for a bit to say some final words to Oliver's suit as if she was talking to him.

**The Loft:**

Barry had returned back to the Loft to see that it was empty which confused the speedster, he looked around as he took out his phone and called Joe. The phone answered and Barry heard Joe's voice.

"Joe, how's Iris?" Barry asked as he was concerned about his wife. "I'm asking because the loft is empty with only my stuff." Barry explained, Joe was quiet for a few moments then he responded.

"_Barr, Iris left as she was tried being put second to the city," _Joe explained which made Barry's mouth drop. _"I'm sorry, Barry." _Joe apologized but Barry hung up and placed his phone back inside his jacket so he packed a bag then ran out of the city and kept running until he couldn't run anymore.

**Freeland:**

In a warehouse full of armed soldiers, Black Lightning was fighting them while his daughter, Thunder helped innocent teenagers escape. Black Lightning was about to blast another soldier when a red and yellow blur ran past and took down the rest of the soldiers. Black Lightning turned around to see that the blur was none other than The Flash from Central City.

"Hello again Flash," Black Lightning smiled, Flash nodded then walked over to the hero and the pair shook hands. "Help me get these kids to safety then we can talk." Black Lightning suggested, Flash nodded then the pair walked out and helped with the kids.

"Who's your new friend?" Black Lightning turned around to see Thunder walking toward him, she was unsure about the man in red.

"Thunder, this is The Flash. He's a Metahuman too." Black Lightning explained, Flash held out his hand and Thunder shook it.

"What brings you to Freeland, Flash?" Black Lightning asked, Flash turned around and looked at all the kids who were getting into vans with police officers as they were going home.

"I did some research into what was going on here and thought that you would like an extra pair of hands." Flash explained, Black Lightning and Thunder were happy for any extra help they could get.

**Meanwhile:**

In National City, Kara and Alex were in the DEO discussing how much things had changed and how this new Earth was now home to more heroes than it was before. The two sisters were about to leave when Kara's phone started ringing: it was Caitlin Snow.

"Hey Caitlin, how is everything?" Kara asked with a smile as she and Alex walked towards the balcony, they looked over National City until Caitlin responded.

"_Kara, have you heard from Barry? He's disappeared and he's disabled the tracker Cisco put in the suit." _Caitlin told them as Kara was holding her phone in the middle so that Alex could hear the conversation.

"I haven't spoken to Barry since earlier on," Kara told them, Caitlin sighed as she was getting concerned. "I'll contact Kal, Kate and Jefferson to see if they've heard anything from Barry." Kara promised as she looked at Alex and she nodded.

"_Thanks Kara. I'll reach out to Felicity as she's in Star City while Laurel and Dinah are in Coast City." _Caitlin told the sisters then she ended the call, Kara and Alex started contacting their friends to see if they knew where Barry was or had any clues.

**Freeland, Gambi's Custom Tailoring:**

Underneath the building was a hidden bunker which was being used as the HQ for Black Lightning and his team. A side door opened up and in walked Black Lightning, Thunder and The Flash, there was an older gentleman and he pointed a gun at the speedster.

"Gambi, put that down. He's a friend." Black Lightning promised, Gambi lowered his gun while Black Lightning and Thunder removed their mask then followed by The Flash as he removed his crowl. "Anissa, Peter; this is Barry Allen from Central City. And he's also a Metahuman." Jeff explained to Gambi who looked at Barry, he was looking around the bunker as he was impressed.

"What's his power?" Gambi asked, Barry smiled then used his speed to tidy up the bunker. "So, he's fast?" Gambi asked, Anissa's mouth dropped as she was surprised. Barry stopped and looked at the trio with a smile.

"A few years back, the S.T.A.R Labs particle accelerator exploded and I was hit with it," Barry explained which surprised them all. "I've been The Flash for six and a half years; protecting my city from any threats." Barry told them, Jefferson stepped forward and smiled at the speedster.

"Barry, would you like to help me take down a street gang?" Jeff asked with a smile, Barry nodded then the pair shook hands and Jeff turned to Gambi.

"Gambi, any news on the One Hundred?" Jeff asked, Gambi picked up his tablet and showed it to Barry and Jefferson.

"They're at their club and from what I've heard, they're back making Green Light." Gambi told them, Barry was about to talk then Anissa jumped in.

"Green Light is an addicted drug that can give people powers," Anissa explained, Barry nodded then he looked at Jeff. "I'll head home to check on Mom and Jennifer." Anissa told them then ran off to change while Barry and Jeff headed out to take down a drug deal at Club One Hundred.

** :**

At her workplace, Kara was sat by her desk as she was thinking about recent events as she had started feeling something towards someone that she thought she had moved on from. Kara was so far deep in thought that she didn't hear Nia walking over to her, Nia tapped her friend on the shoulder which made Kara jump.

"Kara, is everything okay?" Nia asked with a smile, Kara nodded as she looked up at her friend. "It's like there's something bothering you." Kara nodded, Nia sat beside her friend and looked at Kara as she slowly removed her glasses.

"Nia, how long did it take you to realise you loved Brainy?" Kara asked, Nia blushed as red as Supergirl's cape while she blushed her hair behind her ears. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a blunt question like that." Kara apologised, Nia smiled then held Kara's hand.

"No, Kara. It's fine," Nia promised, Kara sighed then Nia spoke again. "I realised that I loved Brainy when I saved him from some people who refused to sell him pizza. It was during Lockwood's rally of getting rid of aliens from Earth." Nia explained, Kara was surprised to find that for Nia, she had fallen for Brainy when they first met.

"Love at first sight, sounds romantic," Kara teased, Nia nodded as she started blushing. "I was asking because I think it's the same for me." Kara told Nia, the young heroine was surprised at the news.

"So, who's the lucky person?" Nia asked with a smile as she gently elbowed Kara in the arm, Kara looked at her friend with a smile on her face.

"You remember Barry Allen? The Flash?" Kara leant forward and whispered, Nia's mouth dropped as she couldn't believe what she was hearing: Kara was in love with The Flash.

"I have to admit, Kara, that you have a good choice in men," Nia chuckled then she looked up and saw Kara blushing. "Have you ever told him how you feel?" Nia asked, her journalistic curiosity was getting the best of her as she wanted to know about Kara and Barry.

"I would but he's married," Kara explained which surprised Nia. "He's married to Iris West; she's in charge of the Central City Citizen." Kara explained, Nia didn't know what to say about Kara's love interest.

"Well since there's a lot of changes on this new Earth, maybe there's some changes to our personal lives." Nia suggested, Kara thought about it and knew that anything was possible. Kara's phone then started vibrating, she checked the ID to see that it was Jefferson Pierce calling so Kara answered it.

"Hey Jefferson, what can I do for you?" Kara asked with a smile as she sat forward and picked up her coffee.

"_Kara, Alex contacted me and told me that Barry was missing," _Jefferson spoke, the news made Kara smile as she was happy to know where Barry was. _"Barry's here in Freeland. He told me that he wanted to help me and my family save our city but I sense there's more." _Jeff explained, Kara smiled then she jumped out of her chair and walked towards the outside sitting area.

"Where are you two at the moment?" Kara asked as she stood against the balcony, she looked inside the room to see Andrea walking towards her desk.

"_We're heading towards a club; Club 100," _Jefferson answered, Kara nodded as she wrote down the information of her hand. _"I'll contact my friend, Gambi, to send you the exact location. I'll hold Barry back until you get here." _Kara smiled then looked up at the sky.

"Thanks Jefferson, see you shortly." Kara responded then the call ended as she walked back indoors to see Andrea Rojas standing by Kara's desk.

"Kara, I hope that phone call was important because I'm waiting for your piece on these heroes." Andrea told her as she crossed her arms, Kara rolled her eyes as she was fed up with her boss's complaints.

"Sorry Andrea but I gotta run," Kara told her boss as she picked up her handbag and locked her computer. "A close friend of mine is in hospital. He's in Freeland so I'll be gone a while." Kara told her boss then started walking towards the elevator, she took out her phone and contacted Alex.

"_Hey Kara, is everything okay?" _Alex asked as she was concerned, Kara stepped into the elevator and pushed the button up to the roof as she was smiling.

"Alex, I have a lead where Barry is," Kara told her sister as the elevator doors opened and walked up the stairs to get to the roof. "A friend of mine is Freeland contacted me and said that Barry is there." Kara explained as she quickly took off her glasses which activated her suit.

"_Okay Kara. Do you want me to tag along?" _Alex asked, Kara smiled as she started flying upwards.

"Thanks Alex. I'll fly by and pick you up." Kara answered, she then flew towards the DEO to pick up Alex then they were going to Freeland to see Barry.

_**This is the end of the first chapter of my new SuperFlash story. I came up with this idea after seeing the new changes on Earth Prime. Are you looking forward to seeing what is in store next time? **_

_**I'm looking forward to seeing what you think of this. See you all next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 of my New World story. I hope you enjoy it. **_

**Freeland:**

Outside Club 100, Black Lightning and Flash had arrived on top of a nearby roof to see what was going on around the building. While Jeff used his electric vision to see what was going on, Barry ran around to check the perimeter.

"Anything to report, Flash?" Jeff asked through the comms, he started hovering in the sky to see what things were like from above.

"_So far, nothing. How do you want to play this?" _Barry asked as he continued surveying the area for any trouble.

"There's an entrance at the back and the front; I'll take the front and you take the back," Jefferson told his teammate as he descended down and landed on the road. "When I say, we both go in and take them down." Jefferson instructed Barry who had stopped running and was hiding behind a van.

"_I'm ready whenever you are, Jeff." _Barry told his friend, he then looked at the back entrance as his eyes started sparking with electricity.

"Go!" Jeff shouted and Barry smiled: they both ran towards the Club 100 and started fighting the gang members. Both Black Lightning and Flash were fighting side by side: Flash was taking care of the gang members on the top floor while Black Lightning fought the members on the ground floor.

"Black Lightning; double lightning strike!" Flash shouted as he stopped next to his teammate, Black Lightning then nodded: both heroes then threw lightning bolts at two gang members and knocked them unconscious.

"Let's go and take out Green Light before it gets out on the streets." Black Lightning told his friend then the pair ran into the next room to take out the Green Light supply room.

**Meanwhile:**

On the outskirts of Freeland, Kara and Alex had flown past the border and entered the city. They landed nearby an abandoned warehouse so Kara could put her glasses on which caused her suit to deactivate.

"This is Freeland? What goes on here?" Alex asked, Kara took out her phone and started doing some research.

"Freeland is home to three heroes: Black Lightning, Thunder and Lightning. There's been a drug developed by a gang called the 100 called Green Light which gives people powers." Kara read, Alex looked over her sister's shoulder and read the rest. "It's currently involved in a Metahuman war against Markovia." Kara read, they were both surprised with what was happening in Freeland.

"So Freeland is in a Meta war with Markovia and they don't ask for help?" Alex asked as she was puzzled about why Jefferson didn't Jefferson asked Kara for help.

"Jefferson doesn't want anyone close to him getting injured," Kara explained, Alex nodded as she understood Jefferson's reason. "He hates the idea of his ex-wife involved and she knows everything that's going on." Kara told her sister which made Alex understand more: they both hid secrets from their loved ones to protect them.

"Do you know where Jefferson lives?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister, Kara checked her messages to find Jeff's address.

"No but he said that he'll be at a bar called The High Road," Kara answered, Alex nodded then the pair checked Kara's phone to locate the bar. "Here we go: it's just down the road." Kara told Alex as she pointed down the street, the pair then started walking down the street to the bar.

**The High Road bar:**

After taking down the Green Light equipment at Club 100, Barry and Jefferson were down at the bar drinking and talking about their personal lives. Jefferson could see that something was bothering the speedster so he decided to see what was wrong while being polite about it.

"Barry, is there something on your mind?" Jeff asked, Barry looked up at his friend and he knew that Jefferson was smart enough to know he was thinking about something.

"My wife left me because apparently I spend too much of my time being a hero than a husband," Barry explained, Jeff looked down at his beer then back up at Barry. "And plus, there's something else on my mind after Crisis ended." Barry admitted, Jefferson was about to speak when Barry looked behind him and saw two people he recognised.

"What is it, Barry?" Jeff asked then he looked behind him to see Kara and Alex looking around the bar. "That's Kara. Who's that with her?" Jeff asked as he turned around and looked at Barry.

"That's her adopted sister, Alex." Barry answered but he was still puzzled. "Why are they here?" Barry asked but his answer was about to be answered when Kara and Alex walked over to them.

"Barry, we've been worried about you," Kara smiled, she hugged Barry as she smiled. "We got a call from Caitlin saying that you had disabled the tracker." Kara told him, Barry sat in the chair then drank the beer.

"I needed time away from Central City; me and Iris have broken up," Barry explained to the sisters and they were shocked to hear the news. "She said I spent most of my time being a hero than a husband. And during Crisis, I started to realise something." Barry paused then looked down at the floor, Kara sat down next to Barry and held his hand.

"If you want to talk to someone, you got us," Kara encouraged as she looked at Alex and Jeff. "We won't leave you ever, Barry." Kara told him and hearing that made Barry smile.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Barry thanked the three of them, he then looked at Kara when she wasn't looking. But what he didn't realise was that Jeff could see how Barry was looking at Kara.

**Bunker:**

In the bunker under Gambi's, Jeff and Barry went back to talk to Gambi about the Green Light lab being taken down. They had also brought Kara and Alex with them to introduce them to Gambi, Anissa and Jennifer but Anissa had left to see her girlfriend but Lynn, Jeff's ex-wife, was there.

"Are you going to introduce your friends, Jeff?" Lynn asked as she looked at Barry, Alex and Kara. "Do we have to guess who they are?" Lynn joked which made Jeff smile.

"Lynn, Jennifer; these are my friends, Barry Allen, Kara and Alex Danvers," Jeff introduced as the three waved. "Barry is the Flash and Kara is Supergirl; I helped save the universe a few days back." Jefferson explained, Gambi stood up and checked out the gear that Alex was wearing.

"Alex, isn't it?" Gambi asked curiously, Alex smiled and nodded. "May I ask where you got your equipment from?" Gambi asked, Alex reached into her trouser pocket and showed Peter her ID.

"I'm the Director of the DEO in National City," Alex answered which surprised Gambi. "If you want, I'm sure that we could give you some gear." Alex offered and Gambi nodded with a smile.

"And I could bring some Meta Damping Cuffs for you to stop bad Metas using their powers." Barry added, Jeff was impressed with the offers they had from Barry and Alex.

"If you're Supergirl then does that mean you're not from Earth?" Jennifer asked then Lynn tapped her daughter on the shoulder. "What? I'm just curious." Jennifer told her mother, Kara smiled then removed her glasses.

"Correct. I'm not from Earth; I'm from a planet called Krypton," Kara answered which surprised Gambi, Jennifer and Lynn. "I came to Earth a long time ago and been part of the Danvers family which gave me the best sister I could ever ask for." Kara explained, Alex smiled then hugged her sister.

"What brings you to Freeland?" Lynn asked the sisters, Kara turned and looked at Barry who had just removed his wedding ring.

"We came searching for Barry as he disappeared from Central City," Kara answered, she looked at Barry again to see that he was holding his Flash ring. "He and his wife broke up so we got a call from one of his friends to search for him." Kara explained, Alex looked at her phone to see a text from Caitlin.

"Cait wants to know if we've found Barry," Alex told the team, Barry looked down then walked towards the stairs and sat down. "What do I say?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister, Kara didn't know what to say.

"Say you're still looking for him," Kara and Alex turned and looked at Jefferson. "You said that Barry left because he needed space, right? Jeff pointed out as he stepped forward. "Say that you're having no luck and you'll keep looking." Jeff suggested, Kara and Alex nodded then sent a text to Caitlin saying that they were having no luck in their search.

"You came here because the team asked you to look for me?" Everyone turned and looked at Barry who was still looking at the floor. "Nowadays, they only contact me if the Flash is needed, not Barry Allen. I only stayed to help Central City when there were no other heroes but now, I'm not doing it anymore." Barry told everyone which got them by surprise then Jeff walked over to the speedster and sat next to him.

"What do you mean, Barry?" Jeff asked, Barry looked up at everyone then looked at his Flash ring. Barry tossed it to Kara who caught it as everyone looked at Barry as he stood.

"I'm hanging up the crowl. The Flash is no more." Barry told everyone, everyone was shocked to hear the news then Barry walked upstairs.

"I'll go and talk to him." Kara told them then she ran after Barry to talk to him while the others stayed in the bunker.

**Outside:**

Barry had walked out of Gambi's Custom Tailoring and started walking away as he was thinking about his new Flash free life. He heard someone running towards him so he looked behind him to see Kara running towards him.

"Barry!" Kara shouted then she stopped as Barry had stopped walking. "Why are you stopping being the Flash?" Kara asked, Barry shook his head and was about to speak when Kara spoke again. "It isn't just about the team or the Flash, is it?" Kara shouted, she could tell that there was more to Barry's reason for quitting. Barry looked down at the pavement and at that moment, it had started to rain and the pair were getting soaked in the downpour.

"Your right!" Barry replied but kept looking at the ground. Kara was about to walk towards the speedster but with each step Kara took, Barry stepped back one. "Before and during Crisis, I've had the same thing on my mind. The same person but it was something I never thought I would think about. _Someone _that I never thought I would think about in a different way. But I was afraid to say anything as she's so important to me. If I told her, it could backfire as she may not feel the same or she's already with someone." Barry shouted over as he looked up, Kara looked up at Barry's face as she was puzzled.

"Who is it you are thinking about, Barry?" Kara asked as she took a step forward, Barry smiled then looked up at Kara. "And what do you mean by you were thinking about someone in a different way?" Kara questioned, Barry took a step forward as he directly at Kara with a small smile.

"The person I've grown to love more than Iris is the one person who knows me better than anyone," Barry started explaining which got Kara even more puzzled as she started thinking if this person he now loved could've been Caitlin as the two were close. "That person is you, Kara." Barry answered and that news took Kara off guard as she didn't see it coming and it had made her speechless. "Goodbye, Kara." Barry whispered then for the last time, he used his speed then ran off while Kara stood still and speechless as she was still processing everything that Barry had said to her.

"Barry…. Loves me?" Kara asked herself, she felt stupid as she hadn't done or said anything to get Barry to stay. Instead, she had frozen up and let the speedster disappear to who knows where which made Kara feel terrible. "What do I do now?" Kara asked as she stayed standing in the middle of pavement whilst the rain continued to pour down.

_**This is the end of chapter 2 and I can only hope that you enjoyed it. How was the ending? Don't worry as I've got more surprises in store for the future chapters. **_

_**How will Team Flash react to Barry's decision? What will Kara do now she knows how Barry feels about her? **_

_**Find out next time! Bye for now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is chapter 3 of New World and things are getting interesting, don't you agree?**_

_**So Barry has quit being The Flash and disappeared but not before telling Kara he loves her. Why did he run? What will Kara do? And what will Barry do now?**_

**Freeland, Black Lightning bunker:**

The team and Alex were waiting for Kara and Barry to return, it wasn't long until they were steps coming the stairs: it was Kara and she was soaking wet from the downpour. Alex ran over to her sister and hugged her, Jefferson walked over to the bottom of the stairs to see if Barry was upstairs.

"Where's Barry?" Jefferson asked as he looked at Kara who looked down. Gambi got up and pushed a chair over for Kara to sit down. "Kara, what happened?" Jeff asked, Kara sat down on the chair and looked up at her friends.

"He's left Freeland," Kara told them, everyone looked at each other then looked at Kara. "Barry told me that he's been having feelings about me for a long time. Instead of me replying, I was quiet and Barry ran off." Kara explained, Alex knelt down and hugged her sister while Gambi walked over to his computer and decided to try and track the speedster.

"Kara, do you have Barry's phone number?" Gambi asked, Kara nodded then took out her phone and handed it to Jeff. "If Barry kept his phone, I might be able to run a trace and locate him." Gambi explained as Jefferson handed him the phone, he typed Barry's number into the computer ad started tracing the location.

"Kara, I promise that we'll help you." Jeff promised as he walked over to the Kryptonian, Kara smiled then she hugged Jefferson.

"Thank you, Jefferson." Kara smiled and Alex nodded, Jeff smiled back then one of Gambi's computers started beeping. "Have you found him?" Kara asked, Gambi checked his computer and looked disappointed.

"No, sorry. It's an alert: there's a Meta attack at Garfield High." Gambi told them, Jeff and Jennifer nodded then went to get suited up. "I don't know how many Metahumans are there, I contact Anissa." Gambi told them as he took out his phone and started dialling Anissa's number while Jefferson and Jennifer went to get suited up, they walked out of the back room to see Kara in her Supergirl costume and Alex was wearing her DEO gear whilst loading her gun,

"We're tagging along for backup." Kara told them, Jeff and Jennifer nodded then the four walked out the back exit and made their way to Garfield High.

**Central City:**

Back at the secret research facility, Barry was stood in front of the glass case that held Oliver's Green Arrow suit with his bow and arrows. Barry then reached into his pocket and pulled the Meta Dampling Bracelets that Caitlin first used to try and hide her Frost powers from everyone.

"If The Flash has quit, time for me to become something else. I need to become someone else." Barry mumbled, he looked up at the case then opened it and took out Oliver's suit. "Oliver, your legacy will leave on forever." Barry told the suit as he took out the mask he made Oliver and put it on.

Few minutes later, Sara and Ray arrived to pay their respects to Oliver but they were surprised to see that someone was standing in front of the glass case; they were wearing Oliver's Green Arrow suit.

"Who are you?" Sara shouted, the figure turned around and they were surprised to see Barry wearing Oliver's suit. "Barry, why are you wearing Oliver's suit?" Sara asked, Barry looked at the floor as he raised the hood and picked up the bow.

"Sorry Sara, but I've given up being the Flash," Barry explained, Ray and Sara were shocked to hear the news. "When I first became the Flash, everyone helped me as both Flash and Barry. But nowadays, the team only seemed interested in the Flash. But I've decided to become someone else. Someone better than who I was." Barry explained, he picked up Oliver's bow then turned around and looked at his friends.

"So you're taking Oliver's stuff to continue his legacy?" Ray asked, Barry nodded as he looked at Oliver's bow. "We'll support you all the way, Barry." Both Ray and Sara nodded, Barry smiled under the hood then walked towards his friends.

"Thank you." Barry thanked then hugged his friends, Ray and Sara hugged their friend as they supported him. "Now, I have some work to do." Barry told them then he walked over to the exit but stopped when Sara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Before you go, Oliver would want you to have something." Sara told him then walked over to a huge sheet and pulled it off; it was Oliver's motorbike. "Take it and I hope you can handle it." Sara told Barry with a smirk, Barry nodded then attached the bow to the front of the bike and got on it.

"See you two again." Barry smiled, Sara and Ray nodded then watched as Barry rode away as they waved. Sara rubbed her eyes as she thought that Barry was now acting similar to how Ollie did during his years as the Hood then she and Ray walked back to the Jump Ship and took off to return to the Wave Rider.

**Freeland:**

Back with the heroes; Supergirl, Black Lightning, Thunder, Lightning and Alex were fighting a group of Metas at Garfield High. Supergirl used her super breath to blow away then Alex shot her gun which stunned them and they flew to sleep.

"Nice." Black Lightning complimented, Alex and Supergirl nodded. The group then heard digging from under the school, Black Lightning led the group to the basement to see another group of Metas and one of them was using Earth based powers to dig underground until the hole glowed grey.

"What is that glow?" Thunder shouted, Supergirl punched the ground which caused a mini earthquake and caused the Metas to fall to the ground. "WOW! You gotta teach me how to do that!" Thunder shouted, Supergirl smiled but when she looked down the hole, the smile faded away as she saw something that shocked her.

"Supergirl, what is it?" Black Lightning asked, he and others ran over to the hole and saw a grey glowing rock. "Do you know what that is?" The hero asked, Supergirl nodded without taking her eyes off the rock.

"It's something I've only heard rumors about," Supergirl told them, the team looked at the Kryptonian and could see that she was nervous. "That's Platinum Kryptonite; it can give anyone Kryptonian powers like I have." She explained, everyone was surprised. Kara was about to pick it up but the Earth Meta hit the ground and ground started shaking, Kara lost grip on the Kryptonite and dropped it but Alex caught it: her eyes glowed silver as she felt the power surge through her.

"Thunder, Lightning; get Director Danvers to the van!" Black Lightning shouted, the two girls nodded then helped Alex walk towards the stairs while Black Lightning stunned all the Metahumans then cuffed them. Supergirl walked towards the Platinum Kryptonite and picked it up as she had a closer look at the rock. "Will she be okay, Supergirl?" Black Lightning asked as he sent a text to Deputy Chief Henderson, he walked over and looked at Supergirl who was worried about her.

"Alex will now have Kryptonian powers and there's no way to remove them," Kara explained as the pair walked out of the school. "Alex will have to live with her new powers so I'll help her learn to control them." Supergirl explained, Black Lightning nodded as they headed towards the front doors.

**Star City:**

Felicity was visiting Oliver's grave, she had gone with John as they were both missing Oliver. They were paying their respects when they heard footsteps behind them, John and Felicity turned around to see that their guest was Mia from 2040.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" Felicity asked with a smile, Mia walked towards her mom then hugged her. "Is everything okay?" Felicity asked as she was worried about her daughter, Mia looked at her mom then looked down at the ground.

"Sara picked me up and told me to tell you that Barry has changed," Mia told the pair of them which made both Felicity and John worry. "He's taken Dad's suit and decided to continue his legacy." Mia explained, Felicity and John looked at each other as they wondered why Barry was wearing Oliver's suit and not his own.

"Why is Barry going around in Oliver's suit?" John asked as he was trying to understand why Barry would want his suit.

"Because he wants to finish what Oliver started," John and Felicity looked behind Mia to see Ray and Sara walking towards them. "Barry told us that he's been feeling alone and the team only calls him in case of a Meta attack." Sara explained, Felicity and John now felt terrible for Barry.

"But there's more," Ray took over as the rest of them looked at him and Sara. "I tracked Barry's phone and found out he was in Freeland a few days back. Stayed there for a week but just left and went straight to the Research Facility." Ray explained, the team were puzzled then Felicity took out her phone and did some research.

"Freeland is in the middle of a Metahuman war with Black Lightning protecting the city and saving captured Metas," Felicity read then she looked at the others. "There's more: A week ago, The Flash was spotted there and helped Black Lightning take down a drug ring. Then yesterday, Supergirl was seen assisting Black Lightning and the Metas known as Thunder and Lightning fighting Metas attacking Garfield High." Felicity told them as the group stood behind Felicity and looked at the information she had.

"Ray, come on. We've got to go and see a friend." Sara told the scientist then the pair walked off while leaving Felicity, John and Mia at Oliver's grave.

**Later:**

Night had come to Star City and a group of drug dealers were selling Vertigo to some buyers when they were interrupted by an arrow hitting the boss in the leg. Everyone looked up to see a familiar green figure zipline down and started taking them down.

"You're supposed to be dead!" One of the dealers shouted as he pulled out his gun, the green hooded figure jumped over a crate and kicked the dealer in the face then shot an arrow into his shoulder.

"Die, you manic!" The buyer bellowed as he started shooting but when he looked in front of him, there was no hooded figure. The buyer and his guards were about to leave when an arrow hit the ground in front of them and emitted a green gas which knocked them all out unconscious. The figure looked around and saw that everyone was unconscious so he pressed on the ear piece he had and made an untraceable call.

"SCPD. There are several unconscious drug dealers at the old Queen Consolidated Steel Works." The man spoke then he hung up and walked towards a motorbike he had then rode off as he didn't want to get caught.

**Freeland:**

Back in the bunker, Kara had just got off from a phone call from Sara. She put her phone inside her jacket when Jennifer walked over and sat next to Kryptonian and handed her a milkshake.

"Thought you could do with one," Jennifer suggested, Kara smiled and nodded as she accepted the drink. "You remind me of when Anissa found out I had powers: concerned and wanted to do whatever she could do to make me feel better." Jennifer explained and Kara nodded as she removed her glasses.

"I once told Alex that Kryptonian powers are hard to control and now, she'll experience it herself," Kara took a slip from her milkshake then looked at Jennifer. "Now I got a call from a friend saying that Barry is being someone else. Acting like how Oliver Queen used to act." Kara explained, Jennifer moved closer and hugged her new friend.

"My life has been fun either," Jennifer told Kara who looked at her confused. "First my ex-boyfriend gets paralayzed then turned into a killer filled with poison. And now, there's a Meta war with me and my family being the only ones to stop it." Jennifer admitted, Kara then placed a hand on Jennifer's head and smiled.

"If you need any help, get your Dad to call me and we'll do a Super-Lightning team up!" Kara encouraged which Jennifer liked the idea of. They then started laughing when Lynn and Gambi walked out of a backroom when Alex was sleeping. "How's Alex?" Kara asked as she quickly stood up with Jennifer behind her.

"Your sister should be okay," Gambi promised, Kara didn't look convinced as she walked away and sat on the stairs. "Is there an expert on this Kryptonite that could help us know what we're dealing with?" Gambi asked as he sat next to Kara, the Kryptonian shook her head as she started to cry.

"No. Platinum Kryptonite was only rumored on Krypton," Kara told him as she looked at the floor. "No one knows. Not even my mother, my cousin or the Fortress knows about a cure." Kara looked at Gambi then looked at Lynn and Jennifer, they could see that this was upsetting Kara. "Alex wanted a normal life and now, she has to live exactly like me: because with her powers if she gets caught then there's trouble. SHE'S THE DIRECTOR OF AN ALIEN ORGATSION AND THE BOSS IS THE ONE PERSON WHO HATES MY RACE!" Kara screamed then she punched the wall so hard that her fist broke through and made a huge hole in it.

"Kara, calm down!" Lynn told her as she tried to comfort the angry Kryptonian, Kara turned around and looked at Lynn. "Is there anyone you want to talk to? Any family you want to talk to?" Kara nodded then handed Jennifer her phone with J'onn's contact details.

"His name J'onn J'onzz; he's the closest thing I have to a father." Kara explained, Jennifer contacted J'onn while Lynn was comforting Kara and Gambi was checking up on Alex's condition.

_**Chapter 3 of my SuperFlash ends here but the story is far from over. How will things go for everyone? Will Alex be able to control her new powers? Can Kara and Barry talk things out? And will Barry stay as the Green Arrow or go back being the Flash?**_

_**Find out next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 is here and I hope you enjoy what's to come!**_

**Dream:**

Kara is walking through a field full of flowers, there were huge mountains behind and the sun was shining behind her. She looked at her clothes to see she was wearing a long flowing white dress, she was wandering alone until she looked behind to see a tall man wearing white trousers and a white shirt with white shoes: it was Barry.

"Barry!" Kara shouted, she ran towards him as Barry ran towards her until they embraced each other and kissed in front of the sun. "I love you with all my heart." Kara declared, Barry smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek and blushed her hair back.

"And I love you so much that I would do anything for you." Barry promised, the two kissed again as everything around them changed: the background changed to National City with them on top of while Kara changed into her Supergirl suit and Barry was wearing the Green Arrow suit.

**Freeland bunker:**

In Black Lightning's bunker, Alex had woken up to see that she was laying in the med bay. She got up and walked into the main room to see Gambi was working on a suit and the first thing Alex saw was Gambi was looking at the emblem of Kara's Kryptonian family.

"Alex, you're awake!" Gambi exclaimed as he removed his glass and walked over to Alex. "How are you feeling?" Gambi asked, Alex looked at her hands to see if she felt any different.

"I feel fine, like no different." Alex smiled but then her eyes glowed blue and she fired heat vision at a wall near the stairs. "Holy hell!" Alex shouted as she fell backwards into an office chair.

"Calm down, Alex." Gambi encouraged, Alex nodded then closed her eyes and started thinking of her girlfriend, it helped her calm down and she started to float in the air. "I'll call Kara and tell her to come here as fast as she can. She didn't have a place to live and she was tired so Anissa let her stay with her." Gambi took out his phone and started dialling Kara's number just as Jefferson walked in.

"Gambi, is everything alright?" Jeff asked, he then noticed the broken wall by the stairs and saw that Alex was floating in the air. "I'm guessing you did that?" Jeff asked with a smile, Alex nodded as she slowly lowered and sat down on the stool.

"Something happened to Alex but I don't know how to trigger them." Gambi explained as he had covered the speaker, he removed his hand from the speaker then spoke to Kara.

**Star City:**

Meanwhile, the new Green Arrow was taking down a group of arms dealers. Barry was treating them differently compared to the times he took down Metahumans as he was rough; he had shot one of dealers in the knee and one in the shoulder while the rest got knocked out unconscious to tied up around a pillar.

"Where is your boss?" The Green Arrow shouted as he held the last standing arms dealer against a wall. "Answer me or I'll stick an arrow in your knee!" He shouted, the man who was pinned against the wall nodded then handed the hero a pay as you go phone with the boss' number. "Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" The Green Arrow told him then knocked the dealer out, he then contacted the SCPD and told them where the unconscious dealers and buyers were. The new Green Arrow was walking towards the dock to get on his bike but was greeted by Batwoman and White Canary.

"You wearing Green? The second time I've seen you wearing Oliver's suit." Kate smiled, Barry nodded as he placed the bow on the bike. "Sara told me everything that happened, how are you doing?" Kate asked as she looked up to reveal her new crowl which didn't have a chin guard.

"I'm doing as good as I can be," Barry answered as he turned and looked at the view of the city. "Things broke up with Iris but I think Crisis made me realize something; something I kept telling myself wasn't true but it always was true." Barry confessed, Sara and Kate looked at the new Green Arrow.

"What was it, Barry?" Sara asked curiously. Barry turned around and looked at his friends, he looked at them as he lowered his hood.

"That I was lying to myself," Barry admitted as he sat on his bike. "The truth is that: I never loved Iris." Barry told them which caught them off guard. "The one that I really love is…. Kara." Barry confessed which surprised both Kate and Sara.

"Did you tell her?" Sara asked as she wanted to know. Barry nodded as he removed his mask and looked at the women. "What did she say then?" Sara asked with a smile, Barry looked at the ground then looked back up.

"She didn't say anything. It was like the confession froze her." Barry explained, Sara walked over to her friend and hugged him which made Barry smile. "What do I do?" Barry asked as he didn't know what to do. Before Sara or Kate could answer, Barry's phone started ringing and when he checked the caller ID, he saw that it was Jefferson calling.

"Who is it? Is it Kara?" Sara asked, Barry shook his head then answered the call while Sara and Kate waited.

"_Barry, I need you in Freeland. We encounter a form of Kryptonite that's given Alex powers and Kara is stressed." _Jefferson explained over the phone, Barry nodded as he put his mask on then lifted up his hood.

"Okay Jeff. I'll be there as fast as I can." Barry promised then hung up and looked at Sara and Kate. "Situation: Alex touched an unusual form of Kryptonite which has given her powers. But it's stressing Kara out and I'm the only other person that can help her." Barry explained then Sara pushed him as she nodded.

"Get to Kara. We'll follow and contact some friends to help out around Freeland." Kate told him which made Barry happy. He nodded then raced off on his bike while Sara and Kate ran to the Jump Ship and contacted their friends to meet up in Freeland.

**Freeland:**

In Anissa's apartment, Kara was sat in the corner of Anissa's couch whilst cuddling into a pillow; she was worrying like hell over Alex as she didn't know what else Platinum Kryptonite could do. Anissa walked down her stairs to see Kara hadn't moved at all, she walked and sat next to her friend.

"Hey Kara, I promise you that Alex will be okay." Anissa promised, Kara looked up at her friend who was giving her a reassuring smile. "Trust me; Uncle Gambi can help Alex find a way to keep calm and control her powers." Anissa promised which gave Kara hope then they heard knocking on the front door.

"_Anissa, Barry Allen is here." _Announced the AI; Shonda which surprised Kara: how did Barry know where she was staying?

"Open the door, Shonda." Anissa told the AI then the door opened and Barry walked in. "Hey Barry, how did you find us?" Anissa asked as Barry walked towards the dining table.

"Your Dad told me where Kara was." Barry answered with a smile then he looked directly at Kara. "I came the moment I heard about you and Alex. And I'm sorry for leaving." Barry apologized then Kara nodded at him. Kara then got up and ran towards Barry, the pair then hugged while Anissa walked upstairs to call her girlfriend who was out working at a bar.

"Barry, I want to apologize for not saying anything when you told me that you loved me." Kara spoke up which surprised Barry, he thought that she would talk about her sister instead of his confession. "I was speechless as I was afraid to tell you that I loved you. The truth is that I've loved you since we fought the Dominators." Kara confessed, Barry sat on the arm of the couch as he looked at Kara.

"You still loved me when I was married to Iris? Why didn't you say anything?" Barry asked as he was curious to know why Kara had been silent for so long.

"I was afraid," Kara answered then she looked up at Barry. "And at your wedding, I could see that you looked so happy so I hid my feelings. I wanted to scream out my feelings at the wedding but I couldn't." Kara sat on the couch as she felt stupid, she looked up at Barry who had placed a hand on her cheek.

"Kara, I was pretending to be happy back then," Barry told her which shocked Kara. "Back then, all my actions were made by a newspaper article from the future. But if my death in Crisis could change, then so can who I can spend my life with." Barry smiled as did Kara then the pair leant forward until the gap between them closed and they kissed. The kiss was helping Kara's stress lower, then they deepened the kiss as if they were trying makeup for all the kisses they missed in the past.

**Bunker:**

Meanwhile, Gambi was trying to keep Alex calm by having her draw and it was working. Jefferson was helping Gambi out with designing Alex's suit and also designing an earpiece that could alter Alex's appearance to keep her identity a secret.

"Hey Dad, look who's back!" Anissa called over as she walked in with Barry and Kara behind her. Jefferson walked then he and Barry shook hands and hugged each other.

"Good to see you again, Barry." Jeff smiled, he then noticed that Kara was looking more cheerful than she was earlier as she was talking to Alex. "I see that Kara is happy, did you have anything to do with that?" Jeff asked as he was smirking, Barry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Me and Kara are going to give us a try." Barry explained which made Jeff and Gambi smile, Jeff nodded then the trio watched as Kara started teaching Alex her ways of keeping her powers contained.

"Seems like Kara is the best person for helping Alex with her new powers," Gambi spoke up as he walked over to Jefferson and Barry. "What have you been doing when you left, Barry?" Gambi asked curiously, Barry looked down then lifted up a huge army duffle bag and a guitar bag.

"Have a look," Barry offered so Jefferson opened the bag to see the Green Arrow costume in the duffle bag and the bow with arrows in the guitar bag. "The world was more safer with the Green Arrow so I decided to continue Oliver's legacy." Barry explained, Jefferson was impressed and so was Gambi.

"Oliver would be happy to see you continuing his legacy, Barry." Jefferson complimented which made Barry smile but that faded when Gambi's computers started beeping. "What is it?" Jeff asked as three walked over to the computers.

"It's Lala; he and his crew are shooting up a bunch of homes south of here." Gambi turned around and looked at Jeff and Barry but Barry and his gear was gone. "Looks like you can sit back and see what he can do, Jeff." Gambi suggested and Jeff nodded, he wanted to see what Barry could do out in the field as the Green Arrow.

**South Freeland:**

Lala and his crew were shooting up buildings and hitting people when one of his men got an arrow shot into their hand, Lala turned around to see a man in green with a hood up at the end of the street.

"You must be the Green Arrow! I heard you were dead." Lala shouted as he pointed his gun at the hero but he didn't answer, instead he fired an arrow and it blew up all of the vehicles that Lala and his men arrived in.

"Lala, you and your goons have failed this city!" Green Arrow shouted, he fired several stun arrows at Lala's men then started fighting Lala hand to hand. Through the video feed on Barry's mask, Gambi and Jeff were watching the fight and were impressed with Barry's fighting skills.

"I'll going end you and make sure you're dead." Lala threatened as he aimed the gun at Barry's stomach but he kneed Lala in the waist followed by a kick to the stomach. Lala was about to pull the trigger when an arrow hit him the shoulder then he started to feel dizzy: he collapsed in the middle of the street.

"Gambi, you read me?" Barry asked as he pressed a button on his belt which activated his commlink. "Contact the Freeland Police Department and tell them that Lala and his friends are ready for collection." Barry told them as he walked towards his bike.

"_They're already on their way, Barry. You better leave before they want to question you." _Gambi advised and lucky for Barry, he had already left the scene and was on his way back.

**Bunker:**

Alex and Kara were training which had helped Alex a lot; she had finally learnt how to control her new powers. The garage door opened and in rolled Barry on his bike, he climbed off and looked at Jefferson who was stood waiting for him with a smile.

"Impressive skills out there, Barry."Jefferson complimented and Barry nodded as he pulled back his hood and mask. "Go and talk with Kara, she's waiting for you." Barry nodded then walked over to Kara who was laughing with Alex.

"Hey Barry, how are you doing?" Alex asked as she stood up and hugged him, Barry smiled then hugged Alex.

"I should be asking you that question," Barry told her and Alex smiled. "Kara told me what happened." Alex smiled then looked at her sister who was smiling as she looked at Barry.

"I'm feeling thanks to Kara." Alex thanked and Kara nodded. "I'm going to get something to eat. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for a bit." Alex teased as she walked over to Jefferson and Gambi, leaving Barry and Kara alone.

"I told her about us, was that okay?" Kara asked, Barry smiled then kissed his girl on the lips. "Didn't you want to wait to break up with Iris?" Kara asked and Barry smiled as he took out a contract and showed it to Kara.

"Me and Iris are already divorced," Barry told his girl which made Kara smile. "Which means, Kara Zor-El, I'm all yours." Barry flirted which made Kara's face go as red as her cape. "Would you like to go out with me tonight? Just me and you as Barry and Kara, not Supergirl and the Green Arrow." Barry suggested with a smile, Kara smiled as she nodded.

"I would very much love that idea." Kara answered, the pair then walked towards the exit to get ready for their date. For the first time in his life, Barry felt more happy than he had ever felt.

_**This is the end of chapter 4 and I hope that you enjoyed it. Barry is still the Green Arrow. And now, he is divorced from Iris and now with Kara. Do you like my version of the new reality?**_

_**See you all next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome to chapter 5 of my SuperFlash story after Crisis. Are you ready to see what happens now?**_

**Freeland:**

Two weeks had passed and Alex gotten better handle over her new powers, Barry and Kara had been on a few dates which got them even closer. Gambi had even got them a place in Freeland if they ever wanted a place to stay which the couple was thankful for. The pair got called out to a mission with Black Lightning, Thunder and Lightning to go and free a bunch of captured Meta kids, Kara got suited up into her Supergirl suit while Barry picked up his Green Arrow suit.

"Barry, you're taking that?" Kara asked and Barry shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to make Oliver happy, he would be happy with you being the hero you want to be. The Green Arrow or The Flash." Kara smiled as she walked over to her boyfriend, Barry smiled then closed up the case with the Green Arrow suit.

"Do you have my other ring?" Barry asked with a smile, Kara nodded then held up a ring she had on a necklace around her neck. "You kept it with you around your neck?" Barry asked as he watched Kara remove the ring from the necklace, she nodded as she handed it over.

"I thought better be safe in case you needed it." Kara explained and Barry smiled, he slid the ring on to his finger then held it out and ran towards the flying suit. Barry had once more suited up into The Flash and smiled at Supergirl. "Welcome back, Scarlet Speedster." Kara flirted as she held Barry's hand, he nodded as he smiled at Kara.

"It feels great to be back, Girl Of Steel." Barry replied, they pair then exited by the balcony and headed towards the scene to meet up with Black Lightning and the others.

**ASA:**

Black Lightning, Thunder and Lightning were waiting at the entrance of the government building when they held the wind howling towards them. The trio looked behind them to see a flying red and blue blur with a streak of yellow and orange electricity coming towards them, they stopped near to reveal the figures of The Flash and Supergirl.

"The Scarlet Speedster runs another day!" Thunder smiled and The Flash nodded with a smile, he and Supergirl walked towards them and looked around the area. "This building is owned by the ASA; they're running experiments on Metahumans here and we're going to break them free." Thunder told them, Barry and Kara nodded then the Speedster ran around to check the perimeter while Kara used her X-Ray vision to check the building.

"The place is swarming with guards but there are millions at the center with people in cells." Kara told them, Anissa and Jennifer were impressed and Jefferson smiled. Seconds later, Barry returned from checking the perimeter and nodded.

"There are a few armed vehicles at the back with weapons that could harm you two," Barry explained then pointed at Jefferson and Jennifer. "But I've got an idea." Barry started then everyone grouped up and listened to Barry's plan.

**Inside:**

The front doors of the ASA broke down and in walked Black Lightning, Lightning and The Flash, they started fighting the guards on the inside while Supergirl and Thunder took the guards and vehicles at the back of the facility. Flash disabled all the weapons while Black Lightning and his daughter stunned all the guards, they charged towards the cells to see several scared and terrified kids sat in cells with collars around their necks.

"The captured kids! We gotta get them out!" Lightning shouted but then, several more ASA Agents arrived and Flash charged towards them.

"I've got these lot, you save the kids!" Flash shouted as he was fighting the agents while Black Lightning and Lightning were trying to unlock the cells but they were absorbing their powers. "Meta proof, we need Supergirl!" Flash shouted but from out of nowhere, a small black and red object past the Metahumans and blew open the locks.

"Thought you could do with some backup." The heroes looked behind to see their fellow hero; Batwoman. "Duck!" Batwoman shouted as she threw two more Batarangs which blew up the locks and the Metahuman kids escaped with Black Lightning and Lightning escorting them out while Flash and Batwoman fought the guards.

"Thanks for backup, Batwoman." Flash thanked and Batwoman nodded, they fought together until the guards were down. "Let's check the rest of this place for more Meta kids!" Flash suggested, he and Batwoman ran off to search the facility.

**Meanwhile:**

Supergirl and Thunder were outside fighting the guards and destroying the weapons, they were almost finished until several more soldiers appeared and fired anti-Metahuman weapons at the pair which frozen them in place.

"Thunder, can you get us out?" Supergirl shouted as she used her heat vision but was having no luck, either was Thunder. "How are we going to get out?" Supergirl asked, they thought they were going to be captured until four blue bolts flew past and blew up the weapons.

"What was that?" Thunder asked, the two looked up as the bubble shields faded away: it was The Atom. "Friend of yours?" Thunder asked with a smile, Supergirl nodded as they watched Atom land and there was the White Canary, both Black Canaries, Spartan, Vibe, Elongated Man, Dreamer, Wild Dog, Martian Manhunter, Speedy and Arsenal.

"Your sister told us where you were." Vibe smiled, Supergirl smiled then they turned around and looked around at the facility. "What's going on here?" Vibe asked, Thunder took out a small device then activated it which projected a holographic map.

"This is the map of this ASA facility: Black Lightning, Flash and Thunder have gone in to locate and free the Meta children. And now Flash has told us that Batwoman has joined up with them." Supergirl explained to the team, they all nodded then Supergirl pointed to the location of the four heroes.

"How can we help?" Elongated Man asked with a smile, Supergirl and Thunder nodded, then they looked at the map in front of them.

"Atom, Wild Dog, J'onn, Dreamer, Speedy and Arsenal; out here with me and Thunder take out any Meta weapons." Supergirl told them and the group nodded. "Rest of you; go and meet up with Black Lightning and Flash. I'll contact them and inform them about your arrival." Supergirl explained then the rest of the heroes ran off to meet up with the heroes inside.

**Inside:**

Near the Meta cells, Black Lightning, Lightning, Flash and Batwoman were cornered by several soldiers shooting at them. Lightning was about to create an electric shield when a long arm stretched in and punched all the soldiers then two huge sonic soundwaves sent them all flying into a breach which opened behind them.

"Nice to see you again, Flash." The four heroes looked behind them to see two Black Canaries, Elongated Man and Vibe. Then they heard more footsteps and they saw it was White Canary and Spartan walking towards them from the security office.

"It's great to see you guys." Flash smiled, he got up and hugged both Vibe and Elongated Man. "Now, let's go and free the kids behind that door." Flash told the team, the three Canaries stepped forward then used their sonic cries to blast the doors off the heiges.

"Batwoman; get in there and disable the Meta collars. Elongated Man, Spartan and Black Canaries; keep the guards busy while the rest of us get the kids out of here." Black Lightning told the team, they nodded then ran into the room to save the kids and take down the soldiers.

**Meanwhile:**

In the armory, Supergirl and her team were destroying the Meta weapons and more of the ASA's soldiers. Dreamer, Thunder, Wild Dog, Speedy and Arsenal were fighting the soldiers while Supergirl, Atom and Martian Manhunter were destroying the weapons.

"The area is almost clear of Anti-Meta weapons!" Atom shouted which made everyone happy as the ASA had no more Anti-Meta weapons. "Do you think the inside team is doing okay?" Atom asked as he blew up the last Anti-Meta collar cannon, Supergirl nodded then her commlink started beeping.

"_Supergirl, this is Flash. We've got all the Meta children!" _Flash told her which made Supergirl happy, she nodded at her team with a smile so they decided to fall back and leave the area.

**Bunker under Gambi's:**

All the heroes had gathered in the bunker under Gambi's shop, Jefferson and his team thanked Barry, Kara and their friends for helping them save the kids. Kara had walked off to check on Alex while Barry spoke with Ralph and Cisco and told everything that had happened.

"Barry, you sure everything is okay?" Ralph asked his best friend, Barry nodded with a smile. "How are things between you and Kara?" Ralph asked as he was curious, Barry sat back on a chair and smiled as he thought about Kara.

"Things with Kara are perfect, better than anything I could ever wish for." Barry answered which made the two smile. "I thought my fate was to be with Iris but I learnt that fate can be altered. And I've changed my fate by being with the one person that I love more than anything else." Barry explained, Ralph sat down next to his friend while Cisco smiled.

"We're happy for you both." Ralph congratulated and Cisco nodded, Barry smiled as he was happy to have his friends' support. "Where is Kara anyway?" Ralph asked, the trio looked behind them to see Kara walking out of the backroom and coughed which got everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you all: Superwoman." Kara announced, the backdoor opened and out walked a tall figure in a black and blue version of Kara's suit with long black hair. Superwoman removed her long black hair to reveal it was Alex with a wig which caught everyone off guard.

"What do you all think?" Alex asked with a smile as everyone smiled and nodded at the new Alex. "Thanks for the suit, Gambi. Fits like a glove." Alex thanked as she walked over and hugged the older gentleman, Gambi smiled and hugged Alex back.

"Your sister and Anissa help with the suit layout and the wig. It would when Anissa first went out, even her father didn't know it was her." Gambi told the group and Jefferson nodded, he walked over to Alex and Kara then hugged them.

"Thank you for everything. Freeland is out of the ASA's hands and all those Meta children are free." Jefferson spoke to the group and they nodded, the room went quiet when the computers started flashing. Ray and Gambi ran over to the monitors to see what was going on while everyone waited to see what was happening. "Gambi, what's going on?" Jefferson asked as he and the group waited for the news, Gambi turned and looked at everyone while Ray did more scans of the city.

"The shield protecting the city from the Markovians is losing power!" Gambi shouted which shocked everyone, they knew that their victory would've been short lived. "And they're coming for every Metahuman in Freeland." All the heroes nodded at each other then looked at Jefferson and his family.

"We'll help anyway we can." Barry spoke on behalf of all the other heroes who nodded in agreement. "We always help our own." Barry stepped forward and held his hand out, Jefferson smiled then shook Barry's hand with Jennifer, Anissa and Gambi smiling behind Jefferson.

"We should think of a plan to counter this army." Kate suggested and the team nodded so Gambi projected a holographic map on the centre table which showed all of Freeland which was being protected by the shield. The map was now showing red dots which showed where the Markovians were coming from, the team then started talking about a plan to counter the attack against the army's attack.

_**This is the long awaited chapter 5 for my SuperFlash story and things are heating up in Freeland. Will the huge team of heroes beat the Markovian army? **_

_**I hope you're enjoying the Kara and Anissa friendship as well as Barry and Jeff's friendship. And Alex is suited up and is named Superwoman, like the name choice?**_

_**See you all next time for the big battle to come!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello and welcome to Chapter 6 of my SuperFlash story. The big battle in Freeland is here! Will the heroes save Freeland? Or will they lose?**_

**Freeland:**

The team were still in the bunker under Gambi's shop discussing their plan about fighting the Markovians until Barry, John and Kara walked back over to the team and they looked up.

"We've just contacted the rest of our teams and asked them to come here," John told them and they all nodded. "Cisco, could you go and get them?" John asked and Cisco nodded, he opened a breach then jumped through it to get the others.

"What's the plan so far?" Kara asked as she, John and Barry joined the others by the table. Gambi pointed at two ends of Freeland then looked up at the team.

"These are the two ways into Freeland by foot and land vehicle but the Markovians will also be coming by air." Gambi told them as four holographic helicopters appeared above the map. "We'll need flyers above dealing with any air support while the rest deal with the ground." Gambi told them then a gust of wind entered the room, Barry looked behind to see that it was Wally.

"Wally, it's great to see you again!" Barry exclaimed as he hugged his brother while Wally smiled. "How did you hear about this?" Barry asked then Wally sat down in a chair.

"Nia called me," Wally answered, then he looked at Nia who was smiling. "We've been seeing each other for a couple of weeks." Wally confessed which surprised both Barry and Kara. Kara was about to speak when Jefferson spoke up with a smile.

"Guys, Gambi has found a bigger base for us to meet up." Jefferson told them so the Speedsters picked everyone up and ran them out of the bunker and towards the new meetup location.

**Podroom:**

In a former ASA building where they held the Pods contained Metahumans that went missing. The Speedsters let go of their friends but the moment they stopped, Anissa and Jennifer ran into a corner and started being sick.

"Wow! That's what Super Speed feels like!" Alex exclaimed as she smiled and Kara smiled. "Where's the others?" Alex asked then a breach opened and out jumped Cisco with more heroes: Caitlin Snow, Rory Regan, Clark Kent, Mick Rory, Nate Haywood and Mia Smoak from the future.

"We're here to help." Clark smiled as he removed his glasses as Jefferson walked over and shook Clark's hand. "It's good to see you, Jefferson." Clark smiled and Jefferson nodded.

"Cisco told us everything. What's the plan?" Caitlin asked as she walked over and stood alongside Team Flash.

"We need three teams for this fight: one to protect the south end, one to protect the north end and one sky team." Gambi told them then they heard the sound of the wind blast in, the team looked behind them to see a median height woman with long brunette hair and a red, yellow and gold suit.

"Thought you could do with an extra Kryptonian," The voice spoke as she turned around to reveal she was Samantha Arias. "It's good to see you again, Kara. And you too, Alex." Sam smiled then both Kara and Alex ran over and hugged Sam.

"How did you get your powers back?" Alex asked as she was confused. Sam smiled then she stepped back to reveal her new suit. "And where did you get that suit?" Alex asked as she checked Sam's new suit.

"My powers came back a few weeks ago. And Brainy made me this along with a mask ." Sam reached behind her and took out a gold mask similar to the mask Reign wore. "He called me Powerwoman as he wanted me to have a name better than Reign. And plus, I brought a friend." Sam pointed behind them and there was Lena who was wearing an armor suit.

"Lena?" Kara asked as she was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she ran over to her former best friend while Lena looked down at the floor then looked at Kara.

"I thought carefully about what you said and I realized that you were right," Lena told Kara which made the blonde Kryptonian smile. "I want to help you however I can." Lena told her then Kara hugged her which made Lena smile then she hugged Kara back.

"Who's going to be in each team?" Laurel asked as she was curious then Gambi activated a computer and showed the map of the city.

"I'll go in the air and take Ray, J'onn, Clark, Alex and Sam with me." Kara told them and they nodded as they stepped forwards.

"Me and Jeff will take the North side and we'll take Sara, Ralph, Laurel, Roy, Thea, Kate, Rory, Mia and Lena." Barry told them as Gambi put their team emblems on the map.

"And I'll take the others to the South end." Wally told Gambi who then altered the computer map. "Cisco, can you get us to our locations?" Wally asked and Cisco nodded, he then opened a breach then he took Barry's team to the North end. Cisco then took the North team to their location then he came back and took the South team to their location while Kara and the others flew off up into the sky.

**North end:**

At the north end of the Freeland, Flash's Team were fighting the Markovians as they didn't want any Metahumans getting taken by them. Elongated Man stretched his arm out and tripped up several soldiers then Flash ran in then hit them followed by Black Canary and Black Lightning hit them with the Canary Cry and an electric beam. Ragman used his rags to grab the guns then Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy fired several trick arrows which blew up. Batwoman, Lena and White Canary jumped over then fought the unarmed soldiers.

"_Flash, I found out who's leading the attack!" _Gambi shouted over the commlink as Flash slid under a tank and phased through it to disable the weapons. _"He calls himself Gravedigger; he can command anyone then he buries his enemies." _Gambi told them and everyone held the intel then Supergirl spoke.

"_Lena could counter it. She found a way to control people thanks to J'onn's brother." _Supergirl told them and Lena nodded at Flash.

"Great but we still got to deal with the soldiers!" Batwoman shouted as she pointed in front of them to see several more soldiers and tanks heading towards them. From out of nowhere, a icy mist flew past and froze the tanks: it was Kid Flash and his team from the south end.

"Seems like the Markovians are all coming from the North side." Dreamer shouted as she fired some of her dream energy and sent a few soldiers flying into a car. "And I thought Central City had the biggest amount of Metahumans!" Dreamer shouted and Flash nodded as he ran up a building then he and Kid Flash threw lightning bolts which disabled two tanks. Thunder punched the ground to make the soldiers lose their balance then Green Arrow fired several trick arrows which emitted sleeping gas.

"Guys, look behind us!" White Canary shouted then the team looked behind them to see Gravedigger walking towards them. "I'm guessing that's Gravedigger?" Sara asked as Kate checked her gauntlet as Gambi had just sent through the intel.

"Yeah, that's him." Batwoman answered. Gravedigger nodded as his men who stepped back and lowered their weapons. "What do you want in Freeland, Tyson Sykes?" Batwoman shouted as she and the 22 heroes joined alongside her. Moments later, Supergirl and the other flying superheroes joined which made the total count of heroes change from 22 to 28.

"Simple! I want to free the Metas that the ASA has held captive and bring them to a place where they can live without being feared!" Gravedigger shouted with a smile but Flash stepped forward and shook his head.

"And what about the people who don't want to go?" Flash asked and the other heroes nodded. "What are you going to do to the people you don't want to leave? Are you going to kill them?" Flash shouted which made Tyson chuckle then looked up at the heroes.

"If you want those Metas, then you'll have to take us all down!" J'onn shouted as he stepped forward. Tyson chuckled then he tried to take control of their minds but Lena and J'onn jumped in front and used their mind powers to fight Gravedigger's.

"Take his soldiers down! We'll hold off Sykes!" Lena shouted then the remaining heroes charged towards Tyson's army and started fighting them with all their might. "You won't win, Sykes! Our will to save people are higher than your will to be a control freak!" Lena bellowed as she and J'onn increased their mind powers which was causing Gravedigger to shout in cry until he kicked the ground which caused it to shake and knocked all the heroes onto the group.

"I will not be beaten by the likes of you!" Gravedigger shouted then a blue bolt flew and hit him in the chest: it was fired from Ray's gauntlet as he stood up.

"Lena told you: we're heroes and do everything in our power to stop you!" Ray shouted as the other heroes stood up. Tyson was about to run towards them when Supergirl, Superwoman, Powerwoman, Superman and Frost fired an icy blast while the two Black Canaries fired their Canary Cries.

"_Guys, I'm reading more powers from Gravedigger. Lynn is trying to create an antidote to counter his powers!" _Gambi told but Flash nodded at Vibe who opened a breach then jumped through it.

"Don't worry, Gambi. S.T.A.R Labs already had a Meta Cure made, we made it two years ago." Flash told him through the commlink then he and Kid Flash ran past Gravedigger and headed to the outskirts of the city while Black Lightning and Lightning used their powers to hold Gravedigger's arms and Elongated Man stretched his arms out to hold his legs to prevent him from kicking. Green Arrow, Arsenal and Speedy shot several arrows full of electricity to stun Tyson.

"This won't hold me!" Gravedigger shouted as he tried to break free but he wasn't strong enough to break free. While the other heroes were fighting the Markovian soldiers, Flash and Kid Flash ran in at Mach 10 and punched Gravedigger which sent him flying into the side of a broken tank. "How are I being beaten by the likes of you?" Gravedigger shouted as he stood up and looked at the heroes but he got tripped up and fell backwards into a trash can: it was thanks to the Elongated Man who had stretched his leg out and tripped up the Meta soldier.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall!" Elongated Man shouted with a smile then Flash ran over and tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Give up as no matter where you go, there will always be heroes to beat you!" Elongated Man shouted as he pointed at Gravedigger who had just punched the ground.

"If I can't save the Metahumans here, then I'll kill you so called heroes!" Gravedigger shouted then from out of nowhere, he felt a sharp pain in his back: it was an arrow with an injector attached to it and it was injecting a clear blue liquid into Gravedigger. Sykes looked behind him to see Vibe and the new Green Arrow behind him, she had lowered her arrow while Vibe nodded at him.

"That is a Metahuman Cure S.T.A.R Labs created to remove the powers from any type of Meta." Flash told Tyson who was angry, he got up and was about to try and hit the Scarlet Speedster but was knocked out by Elongated Man who hit him with a huge blown up fist. The group turned around to see the other heroes: White Canary, Batwoman, Ragman, Thunder, Dreamer, Wild Dog, Spartan, Heatwave and Citizen Steel walking towards them.

"We did it!" Lightning shouted and Thunder nodded then they hugged each other. Flash ran over to Supergirl then pulled her into a kiss which surprised some and made the others smile.

"Talk about a reward for saving the day." Superwoman smiled as she was happy for her sister but the moment was ruined when the police arrived to arrest Gravedigger and his soldiers.

"Black Lightning, seems like you had more friends than we knew about." Chief Inspector Henderson spoke as he walked towards Black Lightning while he looked at the Flash, Supergirl, Green Arrow and the other heroes. "Who do we have here?" Henderson asked as he looked at the weakened and powerless Gravedigger.

"His name is Tyson Sykes aka Gravedigger," Batwoman told the Chief as she used her gauntlet and sent all the intel to Henderson's phone. "That's all the intel that we had on him. Hope it helps bring him to justice." Batwoman told him and Henderson nodded, he knelt down and handcuffed Sykes then escorted him to the cop car while the 28 heroes watched and smiled as they had saved Freeland from the Markovians.

_**This is the end of chapter 6 but not the end of New World as there is more to come. Did you like the huge team up of the various heroes? And in the next chapter, the league welcomes Mia to the team and offers her Oliver's spot. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's the final chapter to New World and things are going to be great for Barry and Kara. I hope you enjoy this finale!**_

**ASA Building:**

When the heroes returned to the old ASA Building, Gambi was stood there along with Nora Darhk, Lois Lane, Ava Sharpe and Lyla Michaels. They all ran and hugged their partners: Nora hugged Ray, Lois hugged Clark, Ava hugged Sara and Lyla hugged John.

"Gravedigger is in jail and the ASA was disbanded," Gambi told the heroes which made them all smile. "If they try and do the same in any other city, the government will catch them and send them to prison." Gambi told them which made the heroes happy to hear the heroes but in the back of the pack, Barry had snuck John, Lyla, Wally and Ralph away for a chat.

"Barry, is everything alright?" Lyla asked as she was concerned: the Flash was acting all secret like from his girlfriend.

"Yeah, it's just I was hoping that you could help me with something." Barry told them then whispered something which made the four smile. "Wally, can you go and see if Joe has my mother's ring?" Barry asked his brother and Wally nodded then he ran off to see his Dad.

"We're happy for you, Barry." John smiled then he hugged the Speedster then Lyla hugged him. "If you need anything, we'll help." John offered and Lyla nodded which made Barry smile.

"I may take you up on that offer sooner than you think." Barry told them then Ralph hugged his best friend. "Come on, let's go and join the others in celebrating." Barry told them then a gust of wind flew in: it was Wally and he was holding a small blue velvet box.

"Got it, Barry." Wally smiled as he ran over and handed it to his brother. "Go and get her." Wally told him and Barry nodded then hugged Wally, they then rejoined the others in the celebrations. Barry walked over to Kara who was talking to Alex, Lois and Clark, he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek which made the trio smile.

"Hey Barry!" Lois exclaimed then she hugged Barry with a smile. "Kara was just telling me that you and her are together." Lois told Barry who was smiling as he hugged Kara.

"Clark, Alex, I was wondering if I could ask you something? In private?" Barry asked and both Alex and Clark nodded, the trio walked over to the side while Kara and Lois continued talking.

"What is it you wanted to ask us, Barry?" Clark asked as he and Alex was curious to know. Barry reached inside his pocket and took out a small blue velvet box, he opened it and revealed a ring which surprised Alex and Clark.

"I wanted to ask you two for your blessing as I want to ask Kara to marry me." Barry told them which made Alex and Clark smile. "Since Kara's mom is on Argo City, I wanted to ask you two as your Kara's family." Barry explained then received a hug from Alex while Clark smiled.

"You have our blessing, Barry." Alex told him and Clark nodded. "Now go and get her!" Alex told him and Barry nodded then ran off to find Kara while Alex and Clark walked over to Lois.

Meanwhile, Kara had walked to talk with Nia and Wally who were holding hands. Kara hugged Nia then hugged Wally just as Barry ran over, he nodded at Wally who then nodded at his brother.

"Kara, can I ask you something?" Barry asked with a smile and Kara nodded. He took out a small blue velvet box as he knelt down and opened it: inside was a silver ring with a clear diamond in the centre. Everyone in the room smiled as they watched the pair as Kara's mouth dropped open as she was surprised. "Kara Danvers, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Barry asked with a smile as he took out the ring and held it up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times: YES!" Kara cried as she jumped up and down with tears of happiness rolling down her face. Everyone started cheering for Barry and Kara as they walked towards the couple then hugged and congratulated them.

**A week later:**

In a wedding dress shop in National City, Kara was with Alex, Caitlin, Lena and Nia as she had asked Alex to be her Maid Of Honor and Caitlin, Lena and Nia to be her Bridesmaids. Alex was helping Kara find a dress while Caitlin, Lena and Nia were looking for their Bridesmaids dresses until they had agreed on pink dresses down to their ankles which had matching heels. Alex had picked out a purple dress down to her ankles and matching heels and thanks to her sister, Kara had picked her wedding dress.

_(The wedding dress Kara picks is the same one that Iris wore.)_

Meanwhile in Star City, Barry was getting his suit with John, Ralph, Wally and Jefferson. John had agreed to Barry's Best Man which Ralph and Wally were going to be his Groomsmen and Jefferson was going to be the Ring Bearer. Barry walked over to John who was getting his tie done up by Lyla, they looked at Barry and smiled as he was happy.

"You dress up smart, Barry." Lyla complimented which made Barry smile and John agreed with his wife. "Kara is lucky to have you." Barry looked at the mirror as he straightened his tie in the mirror.

"I want to thank you for agreeing to be my Best Man, John." Barry thanked John as he turned around and looked at him with his hand out. John smiled and nodded as he reached out and shook Barry's hand.

"It would be my honor to be there when you get married, Barry." John smiled which made Barry smile. Wally then walked over and hugged his brother, Barry smiled then handed Wally something: it was the Flash ring.

"What's this, Barr?" Wally asked as he was confused then he, John and Lyla watched as Barry took out a small blue vial. "Is that the Metahuman cure?" Wally asked and Barry nodded.

"Central City needs the Flash and I can't think of anyone better to continue the legacy." Barry told his brother which made Wally smile. "Wally, you are now The Flash." Barry told him which surprised everyone. "As for me, I'll continue Oliver's legacy." Barry told them which made John and Lyla smile.

"In your words, Barry: I can't think of anyone better." John smiled which made Barry smile as hearing those words from John made him feel great. "But are you sure you want to give up your powers?" John asked and Barry nodded with a smile then everyone watched as Barry pulled the cap off and drank the cure.

**Wedding day:**

Four days later in National City at a church near L-Corp, all friends and family of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Melissa Danvers had arrived to watch the wedding. Barry and Kara had asked J'onn to perform the ceremony which made him feel honored so he agreed and Mia offered to sing _Running Home To You _which made the wedding feel even special. Barry was at the altar with John, Wally and Jefferson while all the guests had taken their seat. Kara was about to walk down the aisle when Clark walked towards her.

"Thank you for doing this, Kal." Kara thanked as a tear rolled down her cheek. Clark smiled as he wiped her tears away then he escorted his cousin down the aisle and towards Barry. Clark then took Kara's hands and placed them in Barry's then walked down the stairs and sat in the front left row with Lois, Alura, Eliza, Joe, Cecile and Kate.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Bartholomew Henry Allen and Kara Melissa Danvers." J'onn announced which made everyone smile at the couple while the happy couple at the front smiled at each other. "I believe we should hear the vows the couple have written for each other." J'onn then looked at the couple so Barry took a deep breath and smiled at Kara.

"For years, I was always thinking that I was destined to be with someone and some point down the line, I thought they were right. But all that changed when I met you, Kara Danvers." Barry started and he could see that Kara blushing as her cheeks were as red as her cape. "When I met you, I knew that you were one but I was allowing fate to control my actions until I realized something: Fate doesn't control who you fall in love with, your heart does. My heart chose to love you and only you. I would do anything to show you how much I love you, Kara." Barry announced which made the guests smile and clap for Barry's speech.

"I guess it means that it's my turn now." Kara spoke as she was looking nervous but she sucked it in and smiled. "When it comes to relationships, I suck but who doesn't have a back history with relationships? I was about to give up on having romantic relationships but then something happened and that something was meeting you, Barry Allen. When I first met you, I had a teen girl crush for you but then it changed to me falling in love for you." Kara admitted to everyone which made Barry smile. "But now, we're here getting married and I've never been anymore happier." Kara told Barry and everyone else in the church who were happy.

"The rings." J'onn spoke with a smile on his face then Jefferson walked to the front and held out the two rings on a pillow. "Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Kara Melissa Danvers to be your wife?" J'onn asked and Barry smiled as he picked up a ring and slid it on to Kara's finger.

"I do." Barry answered then Kara picked up the remaining ring.

"Do you, Kara Melissa Danvers, take Bartholomew Henry Allen to be your husband?" J'onn asked as he looked at Kara who was smiling as she slid the ring onto Barry's finger.

"I do." Kara answered as both she and Barry smiled. Before J'onn could do or say anything else, Barry pulled Kara close to him and kissed her, then everyone stood up and everyone cheered for them as they were clapping their hands.

**Reception:**

The wedding reception was being held in a posh restaurant thanks to Lena as she booked the entire place. There was a long straight table at the front of the restaurant with Barry and Kara sat at the front with John, Lyla, Wally, Nia, Lena, Alex, Kelly and Ralph.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Alex asked as she stood up and tapped on the side of the champagne glass. "As Kara is my sister, I wanted to make a speech about Kara and Barry. Kara has always been busy with her work and helping others but never spent much time on herself. But since she's been around Barry, she's been slowly changing by helping both her loved ones and herself. Kara, you helped me find true love," Alex spoke as she looked to her left and held Kelly's hand which made her smile. "And now you have the one who you have loved for so long. I wish you and Barry a happy and wonderful life together. To Barry and Kara!" Alex shouted as she held up her champagne glass, everyone in the room held up their glass as they smiled at the happy couple.

"To Barry and Kara!" Everyone shouted which made both Barry and Kara smile as they picked up their glasses and tapped each other's.

"To us." The couple said in unison then everyone drank their champagne and enjoyed the reception. While the reception was going, Kara was thinking about a life changing decision.

**Kara's apartment:**

Barry and Kara were packing their bags as they were going to spend their honeymoon on Argo. They were almost finished when the front door opened and in walked Alex, Kara walked over to her sister while Barry packed their bags.

"Kara, is everything okay?" Alex asked as she and Kara sat on the couch. Alex then watched Kara open a drawer next to her and took out a black box. "What's in there?" Alex asked, then was surprised when Kara opened it to reveal a gold stone.

"Gold Kryptonite; Kal gave it to me as I asked him to give me," Kara explained which shocked Alex. "I want you to take my place as Supergirl, Alex." Kara told her which surprised Alex as she didn't see that coming.

"Kara, you're serious?" Alex asked and Kara nodded. "I don't know what to say. What are you going to do?" Alex asked then Kara stood up and walked over to the bedroom, she shortly walked out holding a green suit similar to the Green Arrow suit but it had a skirt instead.

"Me and Barry will be continuing Oliver's mission," Kara told her sister just as Barry ran over and sat on the arm of the couch, he then placed his hand on Kara's shoulder and Kara placed her hand on top of his. "It was my decision. We want to honor Oliver by continuing his mission and living our own lives as well." Kara explained then Alex sat forward and hugged both her sister and brother-in-law.

**Ending:**

My name is Barry Allen. For six years, I was the Flash and fought to protect everyone. I always thought my fate was set in stone but then I broke free of those chains and decided to be with the one I truly love. Her name is Kara Danvers and together, we live together in Star City as Mr and Mrs Allen. During the day, I work at the SCPD and Kara works as a reporter but when night comes; we go out with other heroes and continue Oliver's mission of fighting to protect his city and the people he loves, as well as work alongside Oliver's friends and family to keep Star City safe.

My wife gave up her Kryptonian powers and trusted her sister to continue protecting National City as Supergirl. Now, Kara's become the hero known as Artemis while I fight as the Green Arrow.

_**This is the end of New World and I thought I might end it with Barry summarising what happens to them now. I hope that you enjoyed this SuperFlash story. Don't forget that I've put up a poll so you can vote for what pairing you would like to see. **_

_**See you all next time!**_


End file.
